


How To Say Fuck You In Flowers

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Based on prompt:Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter and says “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flower?”





	

I.

Kara Danvers wasn’t prepared. Not by a long shot. She opened up the shop early that morning, expecting for it to be a slow day. There wasn’t any major holidays coming up. Valentine’s Day was a month ago. No one sent flowers for St. Patrick's Day. Kara figured she might get the odd husband getting flowers for an anniversary or someone getting flowers for someone’s birthday. But it was going to be a generally boring day.

Kara Danvers sat behind the counter, absentmindedly stared out the window of the front of her shop, watching people walk by. And then she saw her. Kara’s attention was drawn to a dark-haired woman with a scowl on her face, crossing the street to the side her shop was on. The blonde didn’t know what exactly had caught her attention. Maybe it was an air of confidence that Kara could see with every step. Maybe it was the woman’s flawless face, despite the scowl that was present. Kara could just about make out light colored eyes paired with the dark hair.

Kara Danvers didn’t expect the woman to walk into her shop. But she did. The bell above the door rang and the woman walked towards the counter, approaching Kara. The young woman straightened her back slightly, watching the dark haired beauty approach her. She set a black AmEx credit card on the counter. And Kara wasn’t quite prepared for the words that came out of her mouth. “How do I passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers?” Kara furrowed her brow, leaning her head to the side in confusion. Though Kara had to admit, the expletive that dripped from the woman’s mouth couldn’t have sounded sexier.

“I.. uhm. Excuse me?” Kara asked, still a little confused. The woman, who must have realized what she had actually said, sighed. Her tense shoulders relaxing a little bit as she looked Kara in the eye. Kara couldn’t help but notice the shade of bluish green that she was looking at. Quite remarkable really. Beautiful if Kara was being honest with herself.

“I’m sorry. That came out wrong,” the woman said. Kara shook her head.

“No, no. You’re fine. I just....” Kara trailed off, trying to come up with the right words. “I wasn’t exactly sure if I had heard you right. It isn’t every day that someone comes in with a request like that.” Kara replied a little sheepishly. The woman nodded.

“I’m sure. It’s a long story really.” The woman groaned. Kara could tell that the lady standing opposite her had a lot on her mind. And Kara, being the caring ray of sunshine she was, nodded to one of the stools.

“I’ve got time. That is, if you want.” Kara said with a shrug. She wasn’t expecting the woman to take her up on the offer. After all, who would want to confide something that sounded pretty personal to a total stranger that you had just met? But to Kara’s surprise, the woman took a seat, placing her elbows on the counter. Kara smiled encouragingly.

“Well, I own a small tech startup, L-Corp, maybe you’ve heard of it?” The woman asked. Kara’s jaw almost dropped. Lena Luthor. Lena Luthor was the one sitting across from her. “I’m going to assume by the look on your face you have.” The woman who she now knew as Lena said, a hint of amusement in her voice. Kara nodded wordlessly.

“My best friend Winn loves you.” Kara blurted out, blushing a little bit. “I mean, he’s kind of a tech nerd and he’s been raving about L-Corp’s new microprocessors. He says they’re going to revolutionize the computing industry.” Lena smiled.

“Sounds like your friend knows a thing or two…” Lena trailed off, looking at Kara for a name.

“Oh! Kara. Kara Danvers.” She said brightly, offering the woman a hand. Lena nodded, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Well, Miss. Danvers…” Kara cut her off.

“Please, call me Kara.” She said with a smile. Lena grinned back.

“Then I insist you call me Lena.” Kara blushed a little bit, but nodded shyly. Lena chuckled a little bit, obviously aware of the effect she was having on the blonde, but continued with her story. “Well, one of my potential investors keep stalling on committing to one of our new projects. I need to speed him along a little bit, but can’t really afford to call him out so publicly.” Lena laments. “I figured a nice passive-aggressive bouquet of flowers would do the trick.” Kara laughed a little bit.

“Well, that certainly is an odd occasion for sending flowers, but I think I can help you!” Lena’s face lit up.

“So you’ll help me?” Lena asked and Kara nodded.

“Of course! That’s my job.” Kara stood up, motioning for Lena to follow her. The woman stood up as well, shadowing Kara around the shop as the blonde picked out a few flowers that she thought would help get Lena’s point across.

“So first off a couple of Horseshoe Geraniums. Symbolic of stupidity or folly.” Kara said with a shrug. Her companion chuckled a little bit but nodded in understanding. “Foxglove for insecurity.” She followed, grabbing a couple. This time, Lena let out quite the laugh.

“I think you’ve already got this investor down pat, Kara.” The blonde smiled, admiring the way her name fell from Lena’s lips. She found herself almost shaking her head, trying to get her mind off of inappropriate thoughts of someone she hardly knew.

“Hey! I’m just good. It’s my superpower, finding flowers for all the right circumstances.” Kara smiled. Lena nodded.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” She said. Kara wasn’t exactly sure what Lena had meant by that but brushed it off.

“So, next we have meadowsweet for uselessness. I think these yellow carnations are really going to bring it all together, though.” Lena raised an eyebrow.

“And their meaning?” She question. Kara’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

“Disappointment. Sometimes rejection or disdain.” Lena snorted and Kara wasn’t sure she had ever heard a cuter sound in her life.

“I think you’re right on that one. I’ll have to remember that, in case I ever get these sent to my desk.” Lena said thoughtfully.

“Pfft. I don’t think you need to worry about that.” A look of vulnerability flashed through Lena’s gaze but was gone as fast as it had appeared. “Anyways, last but certainly not least, orange lilies. Hatred or dislike.” Kara said, gathering up all the flowers and setting them carefully on the counter. Lena followed the shopkeeper, settling back on the stool she had been sitting on a few minutes ago.

“You know, if I hadn’t just heard all those meaning of these flowers, I would have thought that this bouquet was quite beautiful in its meaning,” Lena said, resting her head on her hand. Kara giggled.

“I mean, the bouquet itself is quite beautiful, though if you wanted a passive aggressive way to tell off your investor, then this is the one!” Kara said cheerfully, reaching under the counter for an appropriately sized vase, proceeding to arrange the flowers nicely.

“Thank you. For the help Kara.” Lena said sincerely. Kara just brushed it off.

“It was no problem! It’s not every day that I get to make an arrangement that means anything else besides happy birthday, I love you, or whatever holiday it is. So the pleasure is all mine.” Lena nodded. Kara could see that she was thinking about asking something else, but didn’t push.

“So the flowers will be $50.” Kara said after she finished arranging them. Lena just slid the black credit card towards Kara, who proceeded to ring up the charge. Kara handed the card back to Lena, their hands brushing against each other momentarily. Kara felt something akin to an electric shock run up her arm and down her spine. If Lena felt it too, she didn’t let on. Though she did ask one more thing as she picked up her purchase.

“Out of curiosity, if I wanted to ask someone I hardly knew out on a date, what kind of flower would I use?” Kara’s heart sank a little bit. Of course someone as beautiful as Lena Luthor would be interested in someone. Kara knew that she shouldn’t feel down, she was just Kara Danvers, flower shop owner.

“I guess a rose would be the typical way to do that. But I think roses are a little overdone except for certain special occasions. I’d either go with their favorite flower if you know. Or maybe a pink camellia which can represent longing.” Kara tried to think a bit harder. “Oh! Or maybe a white violet, if you can find one. It can represent taking a chance on love.” Kara said, deciding if she wanted to continue her thought. “Those are my favorite for an occasion like that.” She said quietly, though Lena nodded thoughtfully.

“Thank you for the help Kara.” She said with a small smile. Kara nodded as she watched Lena Luthor turn around and walk out of her shop.

II.

It had been a couple of days since their encounter and Kara couldn’t seem to get Lena Luthor out of her mind. She knew it was silly. It was a silly little crush she had on someone. She’d get over it. She had to really. Lena was obviously interested in someone else. Kara’s days had been pretty busy all things considering. Apparently a lot of people had gotten married in March for some reason.

But it was near closing time and Kara decided to close up a little early that day, not really feeling up to staying late. So she turned the sign to closed and began watering some of the flowers that needed it. She had only just started when she heard a light knock at the door. She was about to turn around and tell whoever it was that she was closed for the evening, but the words stuck in her throat when she saw Lena Luthor. She set down her watering can and went to open the door.

“Lena!” Kara said, not hiding the surprise in her voice. “Surprise visit?” Lena shrugged. Kara noticed that she had one hand behind her back, but didn’t really give it much thought. “The flowers work out okay?” Lena nodded.

“I don’t know if he knew the meaning, but the investor finally committed to the project, so I’m assuming they did the trick.” She said with a smile. Kara’s face lit up.

“That’s great!” She said excitedly, then frowned. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but… What are you doing here?” She asked. Kara noticed Lena look down at her feet momentarily shuffling, then looking back up at Kara.

“I… erm,” Lena said. “Well, you remember how I asked you about flower meanings for asking someone out the other day?” Kara nodded slowly. She really hoped Lena wasn’t about to tell her about that working out too.

“Yes?” She said cautiously, wondering where Lena was going with that. Her question was answered when Lena brought her hand out from behind her back and presented Kara with a single white violet. The blonde’s eyebrows shot up.

“I was sort of hoping…. That.. well…” Lena struggled with her words. Kara reached out and hesitantly took the flower from Lena’s hand. She inspected it, a small smile appearing on her face. “I was hoping you might join me for dinner tonight? I know it’s short notice but I really enjoyed our conversation the other day.” Lena admitted. Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand in hers.

“So did I. And dinner sounds wonderful. Let me finish closing up here?” Kara asked. Lena smiled and nodded. “Feel free to come in and take a seat. I shouldn't be long.” Kara’s heart fluttered as she set the violet that Lena had given her on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> So I generally don't care for FlowerShop!AU but I read this prompt and I was like "I MUST WRITE THIS."


End file.
